Cobb Webs and Cool Tech
by tamaraniantuesday
Summary: Peter Parker orphaned! Tony Stark the iron parent? Check out the marvelous misadventures of Peter Parker/Stark and his wall crawling shenanigans! AU 616! Pairing undecided as of yet


**The Amazing Spider-man belongs to Stan Lee, Steve Ditko and Jack Kirby. Marvel Comics belongs to Martin Goodman, Axel Alonso, Dan Buckly and Stan Lee. i own nothing.**

 **Talking:** "thwip"

 **Thinking:** _"thwip"_

 **Double layered talking:** **"thwip"**

 **Strong telepath thoughts: _"thwip"_**

 **i figured maybe i have some Marvel/comic fans out there and decided i shouldn't disappoint them! Here it is! A new story, I've always loved the Marvel-verse, not to say i don't love DC but I'm more a Marvel guy than a DC guy, enjoy!**

Newspapers were already being delivered like bats out of hell, some people could be seen breaking down into tears, the mood of New York in it's entirety was sombre, it was raining as well, fitting. Reporters were at a crime scene, talking and pointing to chalk outlines of where the bodies were, the neighbors recoiled in horror and sadness, the now empty house with broken windows and faint red stains washed away by the tears of the sky, all for one incident.

The News line read: **BEN PARKER AND** **MAY PARKER-JAMESON FOUND MURDERED! YOUNG BOY, PETER PARKER, LEFT AN ORPHAN!**

 **~scene skip~**

9 year old Peter Parker was sitting in front of four tombstones, a myriad of emotions running through him, causing him incredible pain, it was raining, as it should be, and his eyes were closed, everyone he loved was now gone, everyone.

"Uncle Ben..Aunt May..Mom and Dad, i have no one left, i am all alone" He had trouble saying that last part, his bottom jaw started quivering again, his breathing became more rapid as he tried to stop but he couldn't, he broke down into the loud sobbing his despised once again, he held his face in his hands to muffle it, but it was heard by all, especially by one individual who came to check on him, and mourn the dead.

 _"So that's Peter."_ the man thought, his face mostly obscured by his rain coat, all you could see is the patch of hair below his lip and his goatee, the boy's cries hurt, his brows lowered in sadness, before looking at the card in his hand with a contemplative expression.

 **~back to Peter~**

Although it wasn't on the forefront of his mind, it was certainly in the furthest part back, Peter was a smart kid, he wasn't stupid, he had no one left, he had nowhere to go, he knew what was bound to happen and he dreaded it, he'd sit here and mourn all night until he had to make a decision.

 **~Back with the cloaked man~**

He tightened his grip on the card before tightening his resolve and walking up behind Peter, he knew he probably noticed him by now but, his spirit was probably too broken to take any action, he was going to do it today, no holding off, he's done a lot of bad in his life, at the very least he could do good here, he kneeled down and laid flowers onto Richard Parker's grave, before gently putting his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Hey there Peter." he didn't respond at all, although the boy slumped over a bit more, he took that as a sign that he was listening so he continued.

"I know you're going through a lot right now, and i won't make you do anything that's too much for you, don't worry, well, my name is Tony, i was a friend of your dad's." He started off with, which got a reaction out of Peter, he slightly lifted up his head and turned it towards him a bit, good.

"I was told you're a smart kid, that you're ahead of your peers, and even most of the kids your age, there's impressive." Tony chuckled at the last part, and laughed at the next.

"Most?" Peter questioned, which had Tony trying to hold back his laughter, they were in a graveyard after all, at least he was willing to listen.

"All, we'll see, you probably know the situation that happens with most..orphans, you don't have to, but, i brought a card here, it has my address, y'see, my name is Tony Stark, and I'm here to offer you a place to live, or just to stay at in case you change your mind, this is just an offer you don't have to-" he was cut off by a hug, a kid was hugging him, Peter, it was kind of strong too, the kid was gonna be beating off girls with a stick once he reaches high school.

Muffled yes's could be heard, this was Tony Stark! One of the smartest men in the world and his tech icon, he felt bad for cheering at a time like this but, he wasn't gonna be an orphan anymore, he didn't have to go into one of those places that he'd heard horror stories about.

"I guess that's a yes, alright, you wanna go now?" Tony asked Peter, the kid looked back at his Aunt and Uncle's graves before stealing a rose or two from his bouquet and placing them into their graves, before nodding, he was gonna have fun raising this kid.

"Alright c'mon, it's starting to hail and I'd rather not be here when it starts getting harder, you know how the weather is here." He said, escorting Peter to the car before he got in and drove off, leaving behind flowers and a depressing vibe.

A little blonde girl who was watching from behind her parent's legs turned her curious but sad eyes to the car that drove off, the boy had been really sad, and she had wanted to go and cheer him up but her parents told her to let him mourn for a bit, whatever that word was, he was gone and she didn't know if she'd ever see him again.

"C'mon Gwen, it's time to go, he's gonna be ok, i recognized that car, he'll be ok." Said a woman, her mother, she followed along, but still stared back, she couldn't shake the feeling that someone else was watching too, oh well, time to go.

 **~a dimension, one at the center of a certain multi-verse~**

"Now this is interesting, his fate..it's changed, he'll still be doing his thing in 616 but..this is strange, _very_ strange." An old women, clad in red commented, she was seated in a chair, surrounding by moving images that showed several versions of the same scene, as well as future outcomes, the boy's has changed, this may be either wondrous or disastrous, oh well, she'll see when it happens, she can't see further than what she sees now, more might change.

 **prologue over.**


End file.
